The present invention generally relates to RF test instruments, and more particularly to an RF leak detector which is particularly useful in detecting RF leaks in CATV coaxial cable distribution networks due to defects in shielding.
A continuing problem in high frequency communications networks both in their installation and maintenance is the necessity of assuring the integrity of the transmission line. This is particularly true in cable television systems where RF leaks in the CATV coaxial cable distribution networks can severely effect the quality of the received signal. Such leaks may be due to small cracks in the cable, loose fittings or other non-RF tight conditions.
RF detectors are, in general, known in the art. However because of the proliferation of RF generating equipment, such as for example but not limited to two-way radios, fluorescent lights and the like, erroneous detections of RF leaks are often made. On the one hand, prior art RF leak detectors may provide an indication of an RF leak in a cable when none exists, and on the other hand, the locally generated RF energy may be so strong as to prevent detection of an RF leak in the cable being tested.